Sins of the Warrior
by MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: Sometimes good people do bad things for the right reasons. Begins during 99 Problems 10x06, after Drew refuses to snitch on Riley. Drew/Riley ship. M-rated. Also features Peter and Adam. Four-shot. Complete.
1. Warrior's Conflict

**Sins of the Warrior**

Summary: Sometimes good people do bad things for the right reasons. | Begins during 99 Problems 10x06, after Drew refuses to snitch on Riley. | Drew/Riley ship. M-rated. Also features Peter and Adam. Four-shot.

Story Warnings: Soft-core yet graphic sex, manipulation, Drew does some bad things (surprise, surprise).

Notes: This is more an exploration of Drew's character as of 10x06. While this exploration is informed by later things, it is not restricted by them. Drew could have very well been bisexual in 10x06. His character was originally intended as such and if you watch with gay glasses, he seems less straight early on. Also, Drew seemed like a manipulative little bastard so I'm exploring that. He seemed people-smart, and we know he is very people-smart, if not academically, from his later time on the show.

* * *

 **Warrior's Conflict**

Drew Torres was an ass. This was something that Riley didn't doubt for a moment. A shame really, considering that for a moment there it seemed as if they could be good friends. But now, that friendship would come into use as he had managed to learn where Drew's locker was – not that he could let the younger boy know that his eyes had been following him during their short friendship.

There he was now, kneeling in front of his locker retrieving his books. He had to give Drew some credit. He may be one of the most academically stupid people Riley had met, but at least he tried. He was above and beyond Drew when it came to academics, but even he occasionally was too lazy to bring his books to class; though, if Drew's off-hand comments were anything to value, it was his mother who made him keep up with his school work.

"Hey," Riley greeted as he pat Drew on the shoulder to get his attention. Drew looked up to him with only the slightest of scowls on his face, and Riley had to squash the rumblings in his heart at the sight. It wasn't appropriate to harbor feelings for the kid. First of all, the kid was pretty shitty – his actions of not ratting him out in the gym today notwithstanding. Second, Riley Stavros was not the kind of gay to crush on his straight friends; their shared smile over Drew's success in econ was just that. Riley had to squeeze his eyes shut to block out thoughts of Peter. Regardless, he was with Zane… well, not anymore. Torres has taken that away from him.

 _Whatever_ , Riley thought to himself. _I came here with something to say._

"Thanks man," Riley continued as Drew turned away with a snort. "Really, it was cool of you… I mean, nobody likes a snitch. But, I feel kind of bad." Riley meant it, though he wanted to slap himself for how obvious he was making it. Drew was a dirty type; he would catch the guilt in his voice and twist it to his needs. He wouldn't put it past Drew to carry around a recorder just waiting for him to spill the words: "I'm gay, can you not tell anyone? Sorry for tying you to a flag pole – bygones be bygones?"

Drew stood up straight and tall, and Riley nearly stood at attention along with him. He hated to admit it, but a rival really turned him on in a way that he didn't understand. Really, being competitive was normal for a guy, particularly one into sports. It was after all Wii Sports and good ole boxing practice that had spurred him into kissing Peter and realizing his feelings for the first time - though the body-to-body contact didn't hurt.

"You feel kind of bad that the school saw me wrapped up like a sandwich?" Drew snarked as he flung his backpack over his shoulder in dismissal of Riley's words.

"I really appreciate you bailing me out," Riley murmured hesitantly as his eyes darted up and down Drew. He frowned at Drew's next words.

"I didn't do it for you, dumb ass," Drew scoffed. "Zero tolerance," he continued as if speaking to a child. "If I told anyone, it might forfeit the entire season. There's not much point in making QB1 if there's no season."

Drew slammed his locker closed with a little more force than one might consider normal, though Riley couldn't blame him as he understood anger. Drew's reaction was nothing compared to what he had done as recently as last year. Riley contemplated leaving it at that, though something about what Drew said still irked him.

"Making it?" he taunted. "You mean by threatening to tell the world that some guy is gay. That's heroic." Riley's disgust was back. No matter what he might think of Drew's lips, lean arms, or tight pants, Drew was not a great guy.

"I don't care how gay or not gay you are," Drew whispered with barely concealed contempt. "I just did you a huge favor back there," Drew hissed as he buried a finger painfully into Riley's chest. "And now, you owe me."

Riley frowned. "Look dude, there is nothing I can do. If I tell them, I get kicked off the team. If I just leave, they will be suspicious."

"Sounds like a 'you' problem," Drew retorted as he walked away.

Riley's vision turned red and the world was little more than motion around him, and he had to close his eyes to still the spinning.

No, no. He was past this. No Twinky-Torres was going to take him back to being the old Riley. He may have taken his Zane away, but he wasn't making him into the angry fuck he was last year. He took a deep breath, and his lungs rumbled as he growled it out. When he opened his eyes he found Drew up against the wall pinned by a forearm at his throat. Drew blinked as they made eye contact with one another, Drew's face etched with an indignant scowl – though, as Riley studied him, he could see the other's boy's lips trembling.

"You scared now?" Riley mocked. "You realize you're in too deep with the big boys?"

He saw Drew's lip roll, and he pressed his arm harder into Drew's neck to the point of him grimacing.

"I swear if you spit on me, I'll pound you into next week," Riley threatened, then pulled his arm off as the Drew nodded as best he could. He took a moment to eye that the halls were mostly empty now, and the tardy bell for 6th period was imminent.

Drew took a breath. "Careful," he sassed. "That sounded very… gay."

"We need to talk," Riley ordered. His eyes searched and a few feet to Drew's right he found a supply closet. "In here," he demanded, yanking Drew along with him. He wasn't sure if the boy was going along because he was afraid, or was still waiting for some way to play this situation into his grubby hands.

He heard the bell ring as the door slammed shut behind Drew, cutting it off mid ring. Riley brushed his hand through his hair, and he felt how hot his head was as he felt a droplet of sweat on his forehead. Hot-head Stavros could be no more – he couldn't let Peter down like that.

He looked to Drew who was giving him a look that could be summed up as, 'what's up, stupid?'

"Look, Drew, let's work this out. I can't just quit, it would be suspicious. How about I treat you as my second. We can plan plays together, I can coach you outside of practice, and I can help prep you for next year. Colleges won't care when you started being QB as long as you were one," Riley rambled.

"No," Drew stated coolly. "That won't work. I need to be QB now."

"What is the big deal, Drew?" Riley hissed. "No one want to be QB this badly, it's just a position. You're good looking enough to get any girl you want as is."

"I have my reasons… and careful, you're sounding quite gay," Drew chided.

"Could you stop it with the homophobia, it's 20-fucking-10, and you're better than Owen and you know it," Riley growled.

"Who says I'm homophobic?" Drew retorted. "I might be into guys for all you know."

Riley's heart stopped – could this be real? "Then… then why…"

"I know how to get what I want," Drew smirked.

"And if I don't believe you?"

"What does it matter?" Drew mocked.

"Then let's see then," Riley murmured as he pushed Drew back against the closet door to prevent anyone from interrupting them and their lips met. He felt Drew begin to gasp at the contact, but it was broken as Riley slid his tongue into Drew's mouth. Riley stroked his hands up and down Drew's hips as their bodies melded together.

Riley groaned as their cocks rubbed together through their pants. "I… I believe you," Riley murmured into Drew's ear before nibbling on it.

Drew groaned and pressed his dick into Riley. "I guess this is what guys like you do," he sneered.

Riley froze with his lips on Drew's neck, withdrawing slowly as his heart dropped. Drew gasped as Riley's teeth drug across his neck.

"Wha-what?" Riley said as he backed away, mouth agape. "You were into it, I thought you were…"

"I like guys, yeah. But I'm not ashamed of it," Drew retorted. "Unlike you. Closet-case loser. Hookup in closets often like this? Or do you prefer to get pounded in the woods?"

"I… I'm trying…" Riley whimpered.

"You're pathetic, Riley. I could really like you if you were as brave as you think you are."

"I can't," Riley cried out in a long drawl.

"Just do it," Drew hissed. "Or perhaps you were thinking of telling me to meet you in the park tonight?"

"I just want…"

"Well, I just want to be QB," Drew demanded. "I need to protect my brother, and you're in the way. Tell people what happened here, I dare you. I can deal with the ridicule – better at me than my brother. But you… you'll go running for the hills. And you're the only thing stopping me from being QB."

"My parents…" Riley pleaded.

"Don't tell 'em. I won't be telling mine anytime soon."

"Do you really think the team will be okay with a gay QB?" Riley asked desperately.

"Bi," Drew corrected. "And they're fine with Zane – most of them at least. I can deal with their jokes, you can't – and, let's be honest, I'm a better pick than you."

"Drew, please…"

"Look, Riley, I don't want to tell your secrets. But I will be QB. Don't fight it, or I will destroy."

"I… I… you made me lose everything. Zane, football. I have nothing else," Riley heaved, and his eyes burned with partially shed tears.

"That's not true," Drew tried to console him, kindness dripping into his voice. "You're a smart guy. You really helped me in econ yesterday."

"Just because you're an idiot doesn't mean doing well in class is worth anything," Riley mocked.

Drew blinked. "Harsh. And here I was thinking of letting you suck my dick."

"I would never," Riley lied.

"Yeah, sure, I can see your mouth watering," Drew bragged.

"I just want things to go back to how they were… I was happy this summer," Riley muttered.

"And you still can be," Drew coaxed. "What was the difference between summer and now? You're stuck playing football. I'd suggest you stop."

"I…"

"Don't," Drew whispered as he approached Riley, and pulled him into another kiss. "Just think on it."

Riley groaned as Drew's hand brushed over his dick on the way to his pocket, and Riley grew harder at Drew's devilish smirk – he knew exactly what he was doing.

Drew withdrew Riley's phone from his pocket. "I'm going to give you my number. Call me tonight and we can talk – though don't ask me to meet you in the woods." Drew gave Riley an amused laugh as he turned toward the door. "Really, Riley, I would like for us to get along – perhaps even more? But I will be QB."

Riley nodded absently as Drew departed. This was bad. Maybe. He wanted to tear this room apart and pretend every box was Drew's face. But he couldn't; he was the new Riley!

He opened the door and peeked out into the hallway, and he found no one in sight. He darted out, and headed for his car. He was in no state to attend further classes today. The only thing he could think about was Peter.

He need to talk to his best friend.

* * *

Riley groaned as he pushed open the door to The Dot in honor of the shitty day. It started out fun enough as he and Owen had grabbed Drew and sandwiched him to a flag pole – and Riley enjoyed stripping Drew a little more than he should have. And now he wanted to slam his head against the door of The Dot at how _rapey_ that sounded. Zane would personally kill him if he actively enjoyed that – Peter surely would too - though he didn't need them to tell him right from wrong in that regard.

"Peter," he said as he spotted his oldest friend, and took a seat at the bar. "I need to talk, like now."

"Whoa, there Riley. It's two o'clock. Shouldn't you still be in class?" Peter asked over his shoulder as he was cleaning some logoed glass mugs.

"Yeah, well, some things happened today and I just wasn't in the mood for classes. Plus, it's a ghost town in here," Riley said as he waved his hands around the empty diner. "It's best to talk like this."

"So what happened?" Peter asked as he shut off the faucet, and approached the counter. "Want anything while we talk?"

"I'm good," Riley dismissed. "Today just had a whole bunch of bad. Zane dumped me yesterday. Did I tell you that yet? And then Owen and I hazed the new kid, Drew."

Peter nodded. "I think I met him."

"Giving him eyes?" Riley tried to joke, but it fell flat as he couldn't even laugh at it. "Ugh, Drew's been threatening to out me to the team to get QB."

Peter raised an eyebrow at that. "Wow, what an ass. I could kind of tell from the first time I met him though."

"Yeah, he really wants to be QB. I can't talk him out of it, and he is willing to take me down to do it. He says he has to protect his brother or something, whatever that means."

"Sucks," Peter stated plainly.

"Tell me about it," Riley groaned.

Peter smirked knowingly as he put a hand on Riley's arm. "Have you considered, you know, coming out?"

Riley let out another groan as his eyes drifted close. "Not this again," he mumbled.

"You wouldn't have to keep hiding if you just came out," Peter said calmly as his hands drifted over the sticky counter. "I should wash this," he stated as he reached under the counter for a rag, leaving Riley to his own devices.

Riley took a deep breath as he contemplated. He wanted more than anything for this to be over. He knew he was gay now – there was no doubt in his mind after the many, many things that he and Zane had gotten up to this summer.

"It would be nice; to finally be done with this," he intoned after Peter sprayed the counter down. Peter looked up to him and gave Riley the look he was dreading – he had the slightest of smiles on his face, and his eyebrows quirked with intrigue. It was the face that said, 'so what's different this time.'

"Maybe Drew has a point," Riley muttered in a voice just loud enough to travel to Peter. There was a pause before Riley repeated. "Maybe Drew has a point," he stated a little louder and with enough force to emphasize that he wanted an answer.

Peter sighed as he turned around and tossed the rag into the sink before rinsing his hands. He shook his head as he turned around to face Riley. "Maybe you should come out… finally," he suggested kindly, with a degree of patience that was forced but nonetheless present for one of his closest friends. "It really is time. I doubt your family will hate you for it – and if they do, I already offered to let you live with me while you finish high school. I can weasel some money out of dad to help out."

Riley nodded in thanks, remembering fondly their conversation over the summer where Peter almost, almost convinced him to come out. He was ready to too, but he chickened out as he approached his mother. His 'hey mom, I'm gay,' speech turned into, 'hey mom, what's for dinner.'

He sighed. "But my family… I love them and all. Even if you can give me a place to live, I don't want to lose my family."

"And what people think about you act school don't factor into that at all?" Peter queried.

"No…. yes… no?" Riley questioned himself. "I don't want people to know, but also… I don't really care?"

"That's good," Peter said with a grin. "Think you can finally push through this time?"

"Ugh, the team would never respect me if I were gay?"

"Are you sure of that? Hate to break it to you Riley, but Toronto's hardly the worst place to be gay. I mean, I was pretty cool with you kissing me wasn't I?"

Riley groaned again. "I know, I know. I just can't take the shit talking behind my back. But it's like Drew said… if they're okay with Zane, wouldn't they be okay with me?"

"Exactly," Peter chimed. "If an asshole's words are good, listen to them."

"He's not that bad?" Riley asked or stated, he couldn't quite tell the intent behind his own words.

"Somebody has a crush?" Peter teased.

"No. NO!" Riley huffed. "I do not… he has soft lips though," he muttered under his breath.

"You kissed him?" Peter nearly yelled. "What are you getting yourself into?"

"Well, he kissed me too."

"Oh?" Peter wondered aloud. "And he still wants to out you?"

"Yeah, I guess. He said it's not that he wants to, but that he is willing to if I don't step down. Or something."

"Why?"

"His brother. That's all that he said – he was intent on protecting his brother."

"What's wrong with his brother?"

"Don't know."

"You should try to find out. See if you can use it against him…. Or uhmmm, not. Getting someone else involved is probably a bad idea. But still, if you learn more about him, maybe you can convince him to not 'out' you."

"I can try…" Riley considered. "He did put his number in my phone."

"Gonna call him?"

"And what would I say?"

"Tell him you want to take your kissing further?" Peter suggested. "If you're ready and stuff, after Zane. I can give you my place, I'll be here till 9."

Riley blinked, and took a moment to consider. "Maybe. Just maybe."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story so far and that I managed to capture your attention! Please let me know what you think! It's not often I write pre-season 13 stuff.

Stay tuned for part 2 of 4 next week :D


	2. Warrior's Resolve

Chapter Warnings: Chapter contains flashback where Adam is referred to as Gracie and with feminine pronouns. Drew makes a poor joke about the L in LGBT because he is a dumb-dumb cakes. Mentions of a sex scandal instigated by Drew.

Notes: I assume that Drew is Audra's biological child, and that Adam is Omar's. It is unstated which biological parent is whose as we only know that they are step-siblings.

Also, this is my favorite chapter of the story by far!

* * *

 **Warrior's Resolve**

"Yeah, yeah," Drew called out over his shoulder as he climbed out of his family's van. "I'll clean my room and wash the dishes after dinner," he promised off-handedly to his mother. He groaned as he rushed to the door and unlocked it, before racing to the basement and flopping on the couch. He had been dying for a nap ever since he was made into a ceramwrap sandwich this morning.

His eyes were just closing as he felt a sharp pain collapse on his shoulder. "What the fuck, Adam?" he cried as he saw that his brother had dropped his backpack on him.

"Just seeing if you're awake," Adam muttered nonchalantly as took a seat in the recliner adjacent to the couch. "How was your day?"

"Pretty weird," Drew stated curiously, not understanding how a day like his had happened on anything other than TV.

"Yeah. A bit early in the year for the entire school to see you in your boxers," Adam joked. "It took until spring last year for that to happen."

"Hey, hey," Drew chided. "Those boxer pics last year were never proven to be mine."

"The "Drew's Nudes" jokes say otherwise."

"Still never proven to be mine," Drew retorted.

"You gave me those boxers," Adam replied knowingly.

"And I never told you those pics weren't mine, just that they were never proven to be – and that's what Mom will always hear, got it?"

"Duh," Adam answered. "Mentioning rumors, there is one going on about you at school."

"Ugh," Drew groaned as he buried his face in a couch pillow. "What is it now? It's only week two."

"Well, Clare told me that 'a Drew Torres is gay bashing someone on the football team.'" Adam mocked Clare's words as best he could. "She seemed shocked to hear that we were brothers, even more that my brother would be a homophobe. I have to admit, I didn't expect Clare to be so appalled by homophobia – it's promising for our friendship."

Drew frowned. "It's not like that. I need to be QB, and he is in the way. I don't dislike him for being gay or anything… but… it's a weapon to get what I want."

"That's a bit… cruel, isn't it?" Adam asked.

"What's cruel is the way people treated you at our old school," Drew retorted. "I need to be QB so I am popular enough to protect you. I won't let you be chased out of another school."

Adam frowned guiltily. "That doesn't make being a gay hater any better."

Drew frowned in return. "I don't hate gays," he croaked. "I… what type of brother would I be if I hated people in your group?"

"I'm not gay," Adam nearly shouted.

"No, no, not like that!" Drew said throwing his hands up in defense. "You're the T! The T in LGBT. What type of brother would I be to hate someone in that?"

Adam blinked. "I'm shocked you know that. Maybe you aren't an idiot after all."

"Hey," Drew cried. "I'm not that dumb. You're the T, Riley is the G, and the Ls are hot!"

"That they are!" Adam agreed. "So wait, Riley is the G. The quarterback. Is he the one who sandwiched you?"

"Maybe?" Drew evaded.

"I see," Adam muttered, and silence settled between the brothers.

It wasn't often that they talked about things like this; frankly, they never had before. Drew accepted Adam for who he was without the details or the theory, and Drew knew that meant more to Adam than any amount of research could. That didn't mean he hadn't done it. And while it had done the world in helping him understand Adam, it also served to help him in realizing some things about himself.

"So… uh, Adam. About that LGBT thing," he said, then paused for a moment as they made eye contact. Then he continued in a whisper, "Would you be okay if I were the B?"

"Oh?" Adam questioned with a smirk. "Joining the party?"

"Maybe," Drew murmured. "This stays between us for now."

"Sure," Adam said. "Though if mom and dad are okay with me, I'm sure they'll be okay with that."

"No, Adam, they can't know yet. I need to be the perfect son for them so that they won't try to make you be a girl again. That would destroy you. If I can convince them that I'm the perfect son, that they'll get grandkids, then I can keep you safe at home."

"Drew…" Adam started, but Drew interrupted him.

"Please. Let me protect you. You're the most important person in my life. I'll do anything to make sure you feel safe," Drew promised.

"I don't want you to have to hide yourself for me," Adam said.

"I'm not hiding anything," Drew insisted.

"How would you feel if I hid who I am to make you happy? How do you think it makes me feel that you are hiding yourself in your crazy quest to protect me?"

"I'm not!" Drew repeated. "Well at least not in the same way. You would have to change your very being to hide yourself. All I have to do is not make out with guys; I still like girls and they're all over me. It's not like it's a huge sacrifice."

"Fine!" Adam huffed in defeat.

Drew nodded resolutely.

"So, have you ever… you know?" Adam asked cautiously. "I mean, I'd rather hear about the girly hook ups, but I want you to be able to tell me about these too."

Drew blushed wildly. "Well, haha… uh… not all the way. I'm still a virgin with both sexes. But I made out with a guy." He paused to laugh through a grin at the memory. "It was fun. He pushed me up against the wall and ravaged my face. Ugh, he nibbled at my ear as we rubbed our… you-knows together."

Adam was wide-eyed. "Oh my god, Drew! I'm not ready for this," he joked.

Drew smirked. "I touched it too, when I reached to his pocket to grab his phone. I had to give him my number after all, so it was the perfect chance to touch someone else's for the first time."

"Get his phone number? Do you know this guy at all?" Adam asked.

"That's kind of how hookups work, Adam," Drew chided.

"Sue me," Adam retorted. "I don't exactly have much experience."

"Well, I'll keep you informed," Drew said with a throw of a wink. Then his phone buzzed. "Speak of the devil," Drew said as he read the text. "Riley wants to chat."

"Riley!?" Adam yelped. "You're hooking up with the guy that you're bashing to get his position? Does that make any sense?"

"It makes all the sense in the world," Drew insisted as he typed a reply.

"You wouldn't, would you?" Adam queried.

"Wouldn't what?" Drew asked innocently.

"You know… sleep around to get your way?"

Drew held a long gaze with Adam. "I need to be QB Adam. I will do anything to protect you."

With that, Drew returned his attention to his phone.

* * *

Two hours later, and Drew was on his way to meet up with Riley. It was the most basic of basic text conversations which left much to the imagination of if they would be pounding each other in one way or another.

 _Can you meet up_ , Riley's text had read.

 _Sure_ , Drew replied. _When and where?_

The thought really intrigued Drew. The sooner he got Riley to back down from the QB position the better; though a small part of him enjoyed the manipulation. Manipulation was a game to him. A fun one for sure, and one he had been making sure to perfect since he was a child. He made sure to never forget a single detail of that conversation with his mother.

It was in first grade after he got suspended for beating up another boy for picking on Adam – at the time still known as Gracie. It had been a savage beating on his part, and he remembered his mother's shrill screeches at the fact that if he wasn't rightfully protecting his sister from a bully he would have been in trouble that he couldn't imagine.

 _"_ _But mom_ ," he remembered pleading through his tears. " _You told me I had to protect her_."

His mother had sighed. _"You're not wrong, Andrew, but you went about it the wrong way. Do you ever wonder what your name means?"_ she had asked while running a hand down his tear stricken cheek. _"Andrew is the name of the warrior, but violence is not a warrior's only weapon. A warrior's purpose is to protect, and violence is rarely the right answer."_

It was that day when Drew learned to use people.

 _"_ _You don't have to beat people up to protect Gracie, you just have to create a world in which she can feel safe."_

His mother's words never left him. Ever since that moment his life had been a game of manipulation to keep Adam safe. The next day he went to school and declared himself leader of the class – if only to himself. He was the first to volunteer for everything and quickly became teacher's pet, and subsequently was a shoe-in for class president. Throughout grade school he was in charge, and by middle school many a television show had taught him that sports were the way to rule the school.

As Adam got older and slowly became different and more of an outcast, Drew made sure to fight and scheme to be bigger and better at school; being starter in basketball and QB of his middle school's football team came easy to him, as he worked out to be the biggest and best that he could be. He dwarfed all the other boys, and everyone knew not to mess with him – that intimidation applied for Adam as well. It was power. Complete power that thrilled Drew in a way he knew no one around him understood.

And Drew threw it all away to move with Adam to Degrassi. It wasn't the status or the power that made Drew the warrior his mother wanted him to be – it was making sure that Adam was safe and happy. So he gladly threw away his power to go to a new school with Adam. He would just get the power again; manipulation of the world around him was second nature by now. Degrassi was a school like any other, and he would claim his throne.

He would protect his brother.

These thoughts danced in Drew's mind as he contemplated what his meetup with Riley would be like. It would be the first time he really used his body to manipulate someone; but Riley made it so very easy.

He knew he had a nice body – the girls at school never let him forget. He used that to his advantage to take down the head cheerleader last year, when she had made it her goal to make 'freakie-Gracie' miserable. It was probably a bad idea for her to become close with the brother of the girl who's life she so enjoyed tormenting; she didn't think twice as she sent a nude in response to the boxer-shot and winky emote Drew had sent her.

Jessica had been her name – and Drew saw that name burned to the ground in the biggest scandal of the 2009 school year. Who had time to pick on 'freakie-Gracie' when the former head-cheerleader was a pariah? There was never any proof that it had been him that instigated the scandal – well, other than Adam who now owned that pair of boxers.

By now, manipulating a school was child's play to him. He must protect Adam. It was what drove him to wake up every day, and to make something of himself at school which he otherwise hated. Football wasn't even fun; manipulating was the only thing he was good at, and football was part of the art.

He had never wavered before, but as he stood outside the loft where Riley had told him to meet up, his hands were shaking around his phone. Riley was the one standing between him and power – standing between Adam and protection. If he couldn't coax Riley out of things peacefully, he would have to dip into his true art.

His stomach twisted at the thought. Using one's body to accomplish something was frowned on in society – hell, he had used society's prejudices to tear someone down for crossing Adam – but he didn't care about that as much as he knew he should. He wasn't fond of the thought of using sex as a weapon, but he was willing to. What made it painful was that Riley wasn't a bad guy; a little annoying maybe, and quite probably a coward, but not a bad guy. He didn't deserve to be destroyed.

"But I'll give him an out once all is said and done," Drew whispered to himself as he knocked on the door. He hands played with his phone nervously, and his thumb flicked over the unlock screen. 4:52 PM, 70% battery. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! As I said, my fav chapter :D Please review if you enjoyed :)

More information on the name Andrew: It comes from Greek to mean manly, which is adapted into warrior often enough. This idea came to this story from an article on tumblr by Welldeservedobscurity on tumblr!


	3. Warrior's Sin

Chapter Warnings: Contains sex.

 **Warrior's Sin**

Riley's heartbeat quickened as he heard the knock on the door. It was Drew. He knew it was, and he was afraid out of his mind.

He groaned to himself at his lack of foresight. He really should have planned this better. What were they going to do anyway? Just talk and come to an agreement? Drew had already shown himself to not be one to back down. It would all be so much easier if Drew would agree to a partnership of sorts – well, short of Drew disappearing all together. He clinched his fist in thought of tearing Drew a new one and sending him crying out of town, but something told him that not even that would dissuade Drew. Plus, Riley was a better person now. He didn't do anger. He would not betray the faith that Peter had in him.

Peter was such a good friend; Riley knew he couldn't ask for any better. He recalled the sheer glee he had felt this summer when Peter had offered to let him move in with him. It was a nice thought to know that he had a secure place to go if his parents ever kicked him out. It was a nice thought that made him feel more love than he was comfortable with feeling towards his best friend. It was that thought that truly kept him from moving in. He wouldn't risk ruining a friendship due to a painful crush. There was also the sheer terror of his parents ever finding out about his sexuality; it was true and a good excuse to hide behind to stay tucked away in the closet.

And it was now this closet that served as the weapon Drew Torres was using to get what he wanted.

He took a deep breath and he heard his teeth clattering ever so lightly as he opened the door. Drew was awaiting patiently with a smirk on his face that Riley didn't know if he wanted to remove with his first or his mouth.

"Sup," Drew greeted as he invited himself in. Riley grumbled without commitment as he closed the door, and turned around to find Drew making himself feel at home on the couch.

Riley just stared, not sure what steps to take next.

Drew grinned and pat the couch next to him. "Come sit," Drew requested. "We're either going to fight or make out – might as well be close to each other."

Riley nodded blankly as he took a seat. If he wasn't sure what was supposed to happen tonight, it couldn't hurt to let Drew take the reins. He could take Drew in a fight easily if it came to that, and what else could Drew really do?

He sighed as he relented, and took a seat next to Drew who wasted no time in placing his hand on Riley's arm. Riley chuckled. "Wasting no time, are you?"

Drew smirked as he removed his hand and laid back against the arm of the couch, kicking his legs into Riley's lap. "Hardly," he said. "Just seeing where things go."

Riley nodded in understanding, recalling the similarities between now and his first time alone with Zane; both were quiet yet eager for the other to make a move. He took a breath as he rested his hands on Drew's knees. Drew shifted his legs slightly and chuckled at the hardness under his thighs. Riley groaned at both the contact, and the joy that Drew was getting from this.

"Someone's having fun," Drew quipped with a smile dancing delicately on his lips. "Didn't think I'd… arouse your excitement so quickly."

"Yeah?" Riley murmured as he nudged Drew's leg with his cock. "Maybe you have."

Drew blushed at the contact.

"Embarrassed?" Riley questioned, realizing that Drew wasn't as experienced as he wanted to seem; maybe he could turn this to his advantage. If Drew's bravado was all an act, maybe he could talk him out of whatever scheme had had planned.

Riley grinned as he leaned closer. "Don't be," he said as he put his palm over Drew's lap, brushing against his already hard penis. Riley grinned as Drew giggled nervously and pushed his crotch up into Riley's palm. "You're new to this?"

"Maybe?" Drew retorted playfully. "Have you… done things with a guy before?"

"A bit," Riley stated wistfully. "Zane and I got up to a lot this summer."

Drew grinned. "He isn't bad looking, is he?"

"Not in the least," Riley said with a fresh enthusiasm. "I really like him."

"Let me guess – he was the first one to make you realize that you liked guys?" Drew asked.

"Not exactly," Riley answered. "That would be Peter. You've met him, the barista at the Dot."

Drew nodded his recognition. "He gay?"

"Here's hoping!" Riley cheered.

They sat like that for a while, eyes locked as they waited for the other to make a move. Riley kept up his occasional ministrations on Drew's member through his pants, and Drew adjusted his legs over Riley's lap in a feigned attempt to get comfortable.

"This brings back memories," Riley murmured wistfully. "Touching another guy for the first time, waiting for the other to make a move as we feel each other up."

"It… has its appeal," Drew agreed. "Where do we go next?"

"Come 'ere," Riley invited as he pulled Drew into his lap by his arms as he relaxed against the back of the couch. Drew barely covered a yelp as he went along with the momentum, and settled with his crotch painfully pleasant against Riley's as he rested his knees around his waist. "Kiss me," Riley whispered seductively into Drew's ear.

Drew gasped at the heat on his ears and his lips were on Riley's before the words had left his mouth. His lips ate at Riley's hungrily as he humped against Riley's abs and his hands slid behind the older boy's neck to pull them deeper into a kiss.

Riley grunted and pressed into Drew's rear with his cock, before reaching under Drew to grab his butt and give it a squeeze. Drew moaned as he rubbed his body against Riley more eagerly, and then let out a shuddering exhale of breath as Riley's hand slid under his pants to grab his bare ass.

"Nice and smooth," Riley groaned lustfully as he broke their kiss and started trailing his lips down Drew's neck. It was thrilling to Riley to see and feel a moaning, lithe and tan body writhing in such a way that got him harder than any amount of porn could. He hadn't been sure how things would go tonight, and a part of him had doubted what Drew would be willing to do. But now that Drew was melting like putty in his hand, he knew that Drew would do anything he wanted – and Riley wanted nothing more than to hear Drew whimpering into the couch as he pounded him.

"You like that?" Drew croaked in as much of a brag as he could managed as he moaned into Riley's neck.

"Yeah," Riley groaned. "Twinky Torres is right up my alley."

"That's definitely one gay terminology I know," Drew murmured into a yelp as Riley gripped at his ass. He stroked his right cheek with one hand, while he squeezed on his left with the other with enough force to cause Drew to moan and hump at Riley with renewed enthusiasm.

"You like your ass being played with?" Riley asked, only to be answer by a warm sigh into his ear before Drew started nipping at it with wet lips. "First time I take it? You going to bottom for me, Drew?"

"Su-sure," Drew stammered into as his body shuddered into a sigh. "Are you gonna just uh… put it in?" he asked nervously.

"Not quite," Riley said knowing as he slipped a finger between the crack of Drew's ass. He chuckled as Drew jerked almost violently in his arms as his index finger brushed his anus. "You're entirely too tight for that – plus, I have a whole set of plans for us…"

"And what's that?" Drew queried, relieved that there was more time before he had a penis whose size he hadn't yet witnessed inside him – all he knew was that it was sizable from the hardness digging into his leg.

"Ever wondered what a dick taste like?"

Drew's reaction to his questioned was priceless to Riley, as Drew froze and pushed away far enough to look at his penis, and his hands began to trace the outline of his cock through his pants.

"Maybe I have," Drew teased.

"Want to give it a go?" Riley asked. Drew nodded slowly in answer before Riley spoke again. "Take it out," he coaxed.

Drew eagerly tucked his fingers under the buckle of Riley's belt and unclasped it as his thumbs pushed into the button to pop the pants loose. The zipper came down with momentum as Drew pulled Riley's pants down before Riley lifted his rear to kick them off the rest of the way.

Drew giggled at the sensation of pubic hair on his fingers as they slipped beneath the waistband of Riley's underwear. Riley groaned as Drew pulled his dick out and stroked it awkwardly. They shared a silly smirk as Drew explored touching a dick for the first time, and Riley was once again reminded of his time with Zane. Was it like this with all guys? Or was it the excitement of exploring sex with a new guy?

Those thoughts were lost on him as the tip of his dick flushed with warmth as Drew's tongue darted over it, before pulling back. "Don't be nervous," Riley said. "Just kind of go for it – it's not as weird as you think. You'll probably like it."

Drew nodded, and went down without much more hesitation. Riley's breath hitched as Drew's warm mouth surrounded his penis, and he groaned as Drew's tongue explored the underside. He let Drew keep to his own devices as he explore giving his first blow job; he wasn't particularly good at it, but it was fun enough as he stroked his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

Riley felt Drew do something similar to a gulp as he gave his ass a slap before slipping his hand back under them to stroke his smooth cheeks. He was about to start loosening Drew up when he realized there were still a few steps he had to follow.

"Get up," Riley ordered gently.

Drew pulled his head up slowly to look into Riley's eyes.

"I'm going to go see if I can go find some lube and a condom in Peter's stuff," Riley informed. Drew nodded and wiped stray saliva from his cheek. "Go ahead and strip down while I'm gone," Riley suggested as he stood and discarded the underwear at his ankles.

Riley darted up the stairs and headed for Peter's room. He sighed with ecstasy as he inhaled the scent. He hated himself for it, but there was always something enticing about his first crush's scent. He was excited for the chance to go through his drawers for a justified reason. Peter had after all been gung ho about him meeting up with Drew; stood to reason that he would want him to play it safe.

The first place he looked was the top drawer of Peter's nightstand and it was the jackpot. Lube was the first thing he saw which elated him, and a sex toy that he would have to tease the hell out of Peter for. Sadly, there was no condom so he'd have to leave things up to Drew in that regard.

He danced down stairs and his jaw nearly dropped as he saw Drew resting lazily on the couch with a sly grin on his face, clad only in his underwear. Riley licked his lips at the well-muscles yet lean tan skinned guy that awaited him.

"I found some lube," Riley said as Drew saw him. "No condom though."

Drew broke into a laugh at that. "Sounds like he has more solo-time than anything."

Riley snickered at that. "Do you still want to do it - without a condom? I hate to think I'm teaching you bad habits, but it's really the only option that we have."

"It's fine," Drew said dismissively. "What's the worst that could happen?"

Riley grinned as he collapsed onto Drew's body to plant a kiss on his lips before travelling down his body with kisses. Drew gasped as lips passed by his nipples then settled into a low groan as they passed his belly button and down to his underwear.

Riley looked up to see Drew's eyes clouded with pleasure and grinned as he pull down Drew's boxers, took a moment to admire his attractive penis, and took it within his mouth in one swift motion. Riley enjoyed the sound Drew made at that and sucked his dick with an enthusiasm he never had before. Riley felt his dick twitch every time Drew whimpered or exclaimed the coveted 'oh fuck.'

Riley kept up his oral ministrations until he knew Drew was about ready to blow before he pulled off to look Drew in the eyes. "Having fun?"

"So much," Drew groaned in reply.

Riley adjusted so his back was against the cushions of the couch and pulled Drew into his lap as was their position earlier. "Kiss me," he requested as he squirted lube into his hands. Riley groaned as Drew followed his command and pressed his lips to Riley's mouth and humped up against Riley's abs, his penis now moistened by saliva and precum.

Riley slipped his lubed hand behind Drew and stroked it sensually down his back and over his butt before sliding his fingers into Drew's crack once again. "Let me know if it gets uncomfortable," Riley said as he began to make circular motions on Drew's hole with his slickened index finger. Drew made no sounds of protest as Riley loosened him up, and just continued finding new ways to explore Riley's mouth with his tongue.

Riley had two fingers comfortably inside Drew and was playing with getting a third into him when Drew made his first whimper of protest. "You okay?" Riley asked.

"Ugh, yeah," Drew groaned. "Just give me a moment."

Riley grinned and adjusted Drew's position on him until his penis grazed the younger boy's rear. "You can take over now. Just kind of sit on it and take it slow until you're comfortable."

"Oh god," Drew groaned as he reached under himself to find Riley's dick.

"Wait," Riley yelped. "We'll definitely want more lube," he said as he squirted a large glob on his dick and spreading it all over before applying excess lube between Drew's cheeks. "That's better. Let me know if you need more."

Drew nodded slowly and made a face as the head of Riley's cock was at his entrance. He puckered his lips up to his nose as he pushed down ever so slightly, the huffed as if the air had been knocked out of him as it popped in past his anus.

They shared a chuckle at Drew's accomplishment.

Riley tilted his head back and groaned with ecstasy as Drew slowly slid down his shaft, getting inch by inch in until his ass was down to the base. "It feel okay?" Riley asked.

"It's… something," Drew murmured with a grimace.

"Once you feel comfortable, let me know and I'll flip you over to give you a world of pleasure."

Drew nodded as he slowly lifted his body up before dropping down causing him to release a squealing grunt.

"I take it you liked that?" Riley asked hopefully, words slurred by the pleasure coursing through his veins and over his skin.

"A bit," Drew moaned as he repeated the motion which made Riley shudder and use every bit of his will power not to thrust up into Drew – soon, but not quite yet would he take charge.

They shared moans as Drew repeated the motion several for times, and soon enough Drew was riding him with full enthusiasm as he trailed his hand up and down Riley's check.

"Ughh," Drew moaned as he completed a thrust down. "This is pretty good."

"You haven't felt anything yet," Riley promised as he lifted Drew off of him and laid him face down on the couch. Riley tossed him a pillow. "Get comfy. I'm about to show you what a real ride is like."

Drew whimpered with excitement as Riley climbed up behind him and started trailing kiss up his back before stopping at his neck to plant kisses that were sure to leave a hickey. He head Drew sigh into the pillow he as placed his dick above Drew's ass. Riley tilted Drew's face towards him and placed a long kiss onto his lips as he slid his penis back into him; they groaned into each other's mouth at the pleasant intrusion.

Riley pushed all the way in and groaned at the warmth that surrounded his penis. It had been scarcely a minute but it felt like a lifetime without the pleasant heat. The groans Drew made as he buried his face into the pillow drove him wild and he did it again eliciting a similar cry of ecstasy from Drew.

"You like this?" Riley asked and he was met by a grunt and nod from Drew. Taking that as he que to continue, he kept at it until the world was a haze around him and the only sounds he recognized were the stimulating groans from Drew, the slapping of their skin, and his own exhausted grunts.

The next he knew the world was spinning and Riley saw a haze of white through his clinched eyes as he pumped into Drew and came.

"Uh, yeah," he heard Drew whimpering as he returned to his sense, and Riley was so turned on that he returned his lips to Drew's neck.

"You like that?" Riley whispered between kisses. "Did you cum?"

"Yeah," Drew exhaled between heavy breaths. "Somewhere in there."

"Good," Riley murmured as he slowly withdrew his penis from inside Drew and pulled Drew up until they were both in seating position. He smirked as he saw Drew's stomach soaked with his own cum. "I see you did." His eyes drifted down to the couch under where Drew was. "Peter is so going to kill me for that."

"I'll say," Drew agreed. "We made quite the mess."

"Yeah," Riley laughed. "I can't believe we did that."

"I wasn't that bad I hope?" Drew asked.

"Not at all."

They remained in silence for a while.

"So, I hope I taught you a few thing?" Riley asked to fill the air.

"You did," Drew acknowledged.

"Maybe we could make this a thing. I can teach you about being quarterback – and maybe a little bit of sexy time."

"Hmm, maybe?" Drew asked himself. "Can we talk about this tomorrow? I should probably get home – and I need to make an excuse for all these hickeys."

Riley nodded slowly. It wasn't what he had hoped for, but it sounded like Drew was at least considering a more peaceful solution to their quarrel.

"Sounds good," he said as he fetched their clothes from the floor, and threw Drew's at him. "Do you need a ride home?"

Drew shook his head. "I'll be fine. Walking home will give me time to make a story."

"I thought you didn't mind if you parents knew?"

"Correction," Drew stated as he slipped his shirt on. He frowned at the stickiness on his abs, but shook off the discomfort. "I said I'm not ashamed of liking guys, or even people knowing. Doesn't mean I want my parents to know about my sex life."

Riley nodded. "Makes sense," he said slowly. After a pause, he spoke again. "I'm trying, you know? To come out. I really look forward to the day when I can just be myself."

"That's good," Drew stated from the floor as he put his arm under the couch. "Hopefully it works out for you." He made an AHA! motion as he stood up. "Dropped my phone!" he said brandishing it.

Riley nodded. "I'll walk you out," Riley said now fully-clothed as he walked Drew toward the door. "Be safe!"

Drew chuckled. "Don't worry," he promised as he gave Riley a peck on the lips before turning and heading down the hall.

Riley was grinning like an idiot as he saw his new special friend heading down the hall. He hoped that it wouldn't be the last time that they meet on such 'friendly' terms.


	4. Warrior's Sacrifice

Notes: Drew is a butthole; a very understandable butthole.

 **Warrior's Sacrifice**

It wasn't as if Drew didn't feel guilt. He was a good guy deep down – or, at the very least, he hoped he was. There was definitely something approaching guilt inside of him as he let out a satisfied sigh as he pulled open the door to the Dot.

It was early – entirely too early for the typically lazy and late sleeper Drew Torres to be out and about. But it was a necessary part of his plan. Again, he felt a flush of guilt course through him, but he wouldn't let it overcome him. So he squashed it. He could see it in his mind's eye as he wrapped his fingers around it – a throbbing, beating organ much like his heart – and squeezed and crushed it until it was taunt and coiled around his fingers before tossing it aside. Guilt was for later.

He saw Riley sitting at a table in the back, and the older boy's face split with a grin as he saw Drew. Drew returned the grin, happy to see Riley despite the conversation that was coming. The Dot was mostly empty, only the most diehard fans of the café and coffee addicts present for their morning cup. It was a safe place to meet up. The crowd was small enough to allow their little relationship to be a secret, and they could explain away their meet up as working on homework before school. There was also enough people to stop Riley from freaking out or turning their conflict to violence less he risk making a scene.

"Hey," Riley greeted him as he approached.

"Hey yourself," Drew flirted as he took a seat.

"Got you a coffee," Riley stated, indicating the second cup resting idle on the table. "It's black, but you can add sugars and stuff yourself," he added, sliding containers of creamer across the table.

Drew nodded his thanks as he popped the lid off the cup and dumped three of the mini-containers of creamer into it. This was nice. It would be grand to be able to wake up early every morning and have a friendly face ready with coffee. It would be nice to have someone there for him. It would be thrilling to have a lover who could rock his world in bed; he closed his eyes to savor memories of Riley's hands and lips traveling his body and the feeling of a dick doing things to him he could scarcely imagine much less achieve in any other way.

But none of those things were for him. He was a warrior. His purpose was to protect those he loved, not to savor the joys of life. A shard of pain tore through him; he didn't let himself think the thought often, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he may never find one to love as his own. If he was willing to do this to Riley – to crush this _something_ that they had which sent electricity through his body – would he ever find someone he wouldn't hurt?

 _Adam first_ , he thought. _Always Adam first_. It was his mantra since childhood when his brother was still known as Gracie. _Adam first. Adam first. Adam first._

He felt a nudge on his arm which jerked him to awareness and helped him process the words Riley was speaking. "You okay?"

Drew blinked as he returned to the world. "Oh…" he stammered. "Sorry, I guess I dozed out for a moment there."

Riley chuckled as he shook his head with amusement. He took a moment to survey the room before speaking again. "You're cute when you're flustered."

Drew blushed as he covered something approaching a giggle of his own with his hand.

"You should drink your coffee – it'll perk you up," Riley suggested.

Drew nodded as he tested the hot liquid on his tongue which was made only slightly cooler by the creamer.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Riley queried. "I have to admit, I was intrigued when you texted after our fun last night."

Drew smirked. "That was fun, wasn't it? But we did manage to skirt the true purpose of our meet up."

"And what was that?" Riley asked skeptically.

"So, how are we going to convince everyone that you're stepping down as QB without it being… suspicious?"

Riley bellowed with laughter. "Still on that?" he asked. "I can tell you one thing Drew – that isn't happening."

Drew kept the cheshire-like smile painted across his face despite the guilt that swam in his stomach. "Oh, I think it will," he gloated. "Look, Riley, I like you. A lot. But I will make this clear for the last time – I will be QB. Now are you going to give it to me, or am I going to have to take it?"

Riley frowned. "What are you up to? I thought we had something special."

"We do," Drew vowed. "What we have is really special to me, and I would hate to lose it. I would really quite like for us to keep up what we're doing, but that can only happen if you back down."

"Why's that? Don't want to play football anymore if you're not in charge?" Riley asked with a shimmy of his eyebrows as he tried to make light of the situation.

"Because if you make me to this the hard way," Drew said slowly before pausing to lock eyes with Riley. "I can guarantee you will want nothing to do with me. This is your escape, Riley. Take it before I destroy you."

"Going to 'out' me then?" Riley demanded, before taking a panicked look around the room to make sure no one overheard.

"With how paranoid you are?" Drew snickered. "I won't have to. The threat will be enough. I'm kind of glad really. I'd hate to think that I've hurt you – well, more than stabbing you in the back."

"You wouldn't," Riley countered. "You're not willing to out yourself to hurt me."

"As I've said, I'm not out to hurt you. I just need to be QB," Drew retorted. "And, Riley, not all of us are ashamed of who we are."

"I'm not ashamed…"

"No, you're just afraid to let anyone know."

"You won't do it," Riley repeated to dodge the question.

"I will," Drew promised as he spread his arms on the table and locked eyes with Riley.

"You have no proof," Riley intoned. "Good luck convincing anyone."

A devious grin spread across Drew's face. "Don't I?"

Riley frowned.

"I'm shocked you didn't catch on," Drew murmured as he retrieved his phone from his pocket and dangled it in front of Riley's face. "Maybe you didn't notice me dropping my phone under the couch. I was being sneaky after all. But didn't you find it a little convenient when I knew exactly where it was when I claimed I lost it? I set it to record every last sound the two of us made."

He snatched the phone away with a grin as Riley grabbed for it, grumbling something along the lines of 'gimme that.'

"Nope!" Drew snickered in response. "Not that it matters anyway. I made a copy at home; even added a few edits to make it more interesting."

"You're lying," Riley's voice cracked as he attempted to boast confidence.

"Lying? I thought you'd try that route," Drew stated as he hit play. He spoke along with his own words, "Have you… done things with a guy before?"

He hit pause as he looked a Riley. "Do you remember your words?" he asked. "Let's see."

Then he hit play and mocked along with Riley's words. "A bit. Zane and I got up to a lot this summer."

Riley's face fell at the turn of events. "Dude…"

Drew paused the recording. "Some of my favorite parts are you talking about your love for Peter and the thrill of messing around with a guy for the first time. And, and…" Drew's lips curved into a wicked smile as he left Riley in anticipation of his next words. "Let's not forget all the sexy groaning."

Drew let his smile fall, and forced himself to hold a straight face as he saw Riley's twisting in pain. It pained him to see Riley distraught as he nibbled on his lips to stop from screaming or crying or from blowing up in whatever way he was internally screaming to. It wasn't his concern anymore – Riley had made that choice for both of them. Drew let his straight face break as he exhaled a sigh. It really was a shame that Riley hadn't backed down when the chance had been offered, but it was almost certainly too late to turn back.

"Your decision then?" Drew asked after some time had passed.

"What do you mean?" Riley croaked, clearly fighting back tears.

"Don't cry," Drew muttered. "At least let me respect you."

 _Please, don't cry. Take this in stride. Don't let this actually hurt you._

Silence rested between the two of them as those thoughts prickled his mind. After a moment, Drew spoke again. "It's not a decision of whether I'll be QB. It's a matter of whether you will hand it to me or run away crying when I release this recording."

Riley shook his head in disbelief. "Are you serious?" he asked more himself than Drew.

"I already said I don't want to do this, Riley. Don't give me no other choice. Back down."

"Would you really spread what is essentially a sex tape to get what you want?" Riley asked.

"A noble sacrifice one could say," Drew replied.

"Noble? You're willing to ruin my life to get what you want? Hell, you're willing to ruin your own life?" Riley exclaimed.

"I'm a warrior," Drew said with resolution.

Riley squinted. "What?"

"I'm a warrior," Drew repeated. "I protect. That's my purpose. I will create a world in which my brother can feel safe. It is the warrior's prerogative to sacrifice anything to protect those he loves."

"What they hell is wrong with you?" Riley demanded. "Hell, what's wrong with your brother that you have to do all of… this!" he hissed as he flung his hands through the air.

"Nothing," Drew stated. "Nothing at all."

"Then…"

"Make this easy, Riley. I really like you, but I care about my brother more. I'll destroy us both to take care of him."

"You're insane," Riley muttered. He closed his eyes for a moment. "Look," he sighed. "I can tell couch I want to focus on academics this year…"

"Sounds like a plan," Drew said, voice turning to cheer and smile coming back to his face. "I'm glad you came to the mutually beneficial decision."

"Mutually beneficial?" Riley mocked.

Drew ignored him. "I hope we can still be friends?"

"We never were," Riley stated as he stood up.

"Wait," Drew began, but Riley cut him off.

"Just… don't," Riley stated as he turned around.

Drew shook his head and finished his coffee. That had been a little less awful than he had expected, but no less painful. Perhaps a little more so than he hoped. Riley had taken it better than expected, but he knew now that whatever they had was over. His gut twisted at the thought. He never thought he'd be the type of guy to fall in love so fast, but in the short week that he had known Riley he felt something that was entirely new to him. But that something was dead now; both the feelings towards Riley and his capacity to love someone in that way ever again.

He could never deal with the pain of crushing someone he cared about for his real purpose. It was so painful - so incredibly painful. His heart throbbed with pain, and he felt like it had been half-ripped out into a torn, bloody mess. He looked down to his hands and recalled the image of guilt coiled in around his fingers. Perhaps it wasn't only guilt he had torn out.

His eyes shot up to see Riley passing by the window in an angry huff as he darted out of the Dot.

Drew felt cold. So incredibly cold as he reached into himself in search of the feelings he had felt mere moments ago, only to not be able to find them.

He stood up and discarded his coffee on the way out. It was empty like his heart. He shook his head as he headed for the door, and fought the urge to throw up as he pushed it open. This would pass soon enough. He wouldn't miss the feelings; they were second to Adam, and he didn't doubt that sacrifice in the slightest.

* * *

 **A/N** : The last chapter changed significantly as I wrote it! It was originally supposed to be called Warrior's Throne and focusing on the power Drew attained by taking down Riley to become QB – leaving the thought open that Drew hated that he was more addicted to the power than protecting Adam, and not being as good of a guy as he thought.

But as I was writing it, it became more focused on his sacrifice. First his social sacrifice of being willing to post the recording, but later focusing on a true sacrifice – his heart and the capacity for future love – and how it was all worth it to create a world in which Adam is safe.

It came down to a decision between two Drews: the first hating himself for coveting power, and the second finding solace in knowing that everything he sacrificed was for Adam.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this story! It was a fun write! I don't often write for this time period, so that was great! But also writing a new version of Drew as the person he started as in Season 10 was different from who he left as in season 14 – both an incredibly clear thing, but also something you don't get to explore much.

I would like to thank Bejeweled-Cupcakes on tumblr for the chats that led to this story and her enjoyment in hearing my ideas. Also to Welldeservedobscurity on tumblr for her essay on Drew and how it shaped my thoughts on him – this story came directly from the idea that Drew would do absolutely anything for Adam. And lastly to AmethystBeloved for her continued support, reading and attention despite the busy personal life!

Check my out on tumblr under the user name MilesAboveFantasy if you like!

[Side note. I have considered a sequel that explore his relationship with Bianca as they teach each other how to love. As in canon, they both doubt that they deserve love and for someone to have faith in him. So if I were to write a sequel it would deal with Drew healing his heart.]


End file.
